Episode 9538 (20th August 2018)
Plot Josh rings Billy insisting he visits him. Eileen shares her concerns about Sean with Billy. He says he'll ask around and see where he can be found. Sally sympathises with Imran's loss. Seeing Seb going into the salon, Faye decides to get a haircut. Imran and Rana prepare for Hassan's funeral. Rana confides in Kate that she's decided to postpone telling her mother the truth about their relationship until the funeral is over. Kate fully understands. Waiting for her appointment, Faye is upset to see the flirting banter between Emma and Seb as he fixes the salon sink. Geoff has an idea to have a big family barbecue to bring Tim and Sally back together. Having enjoyed a night with Imran, Leanne's put out when he explains that his father has died and he needed her as a distraction. Faye invites Seb to the barbecue. Audrey takes him to task for ignoring his girlfriend. Sean sees Carol coming out of some bushes with Frank, upset after having just had sex with him. She tells him the foodbank is visiting at 3.00pm. Gina and the Alahans arrive for the barbecue. Faye announces that Anna has agreed she can move back to Weatherfield permanently. Seb doesn't look enthused and Sally notices. Mary insists that Jude plays a word association game with her but he's oblivious that her choices are wedding-themed. Jenny bemoans the lack of customers in the Rovers and says she wants to make the place more vibrant, possibly with a refurbishment. Johnny baulks at the idea. Sally talks to Seb who says he doesn't know how he feels about Faye any more. Tim watches on. To appease Jenny, Johnny agrees to host a big party to celebrate their takeover. Audrey tells Claudia she visited Lewis and he declared his love for her. They're both sceptical if he has changed and Audrey further worries about Gail's reaction. Tim and Sally make up over the concern for Faye she showed. Dev rescues a ball he's thrown from the gutter and in doing so discovers the missing burner phone that the police are looking for. As the funeral car arrives, Imran is furious to discover Sabeen, his ex-wife is within, invited by Saira. Leanne watches on as they argue. Billy arrives on the Red Rec to help with the foodbank and is surprised to see Sean there. Gina thinks they should get rid of the phone without telling Sally but, shocked, her sister catches sight of it. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Oliver Battersby- Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Frank - Jason Baughan *Sabeen Habeeb - Avita Jay Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Red Rec Notes *First appearance of Asha Alahan since 30th April 2018. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne's feelings are hurt after her night with Imran, and Rana tells Kate that she is going to postpone telling her mother the truth about their relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,276,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes